1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sanitary toilet seat covers in general, and in particular to an adhesively secured toilet seat cover having an anti-bacterial layer and a waterproof layer.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,745,223; 2,313,311; 4,850,061; 4,887,321; and 4,980,262, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse sanitary toilet seat covers that are designed to prevent direct contact between a person's skin and the toilet seat.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sanitary toilet seat cover which has an antibacterial layer to kill germs on the toilet seat, a waterproof layer to prevent contact of the antibacterial liquid with the user's skin, and an adhesive securing means for temporarily immobilizing the toilet set cover on top of the toilet seat.
As anyone who has used the prior art toilet seat covers is all too well aware, none of these prior art constructions offer a great deal of either physical protection or mental comfort during their use due to inherent deficiencies in their design and construction.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved sanitary toilet seat construction that not only is easy to install and remove, but which contains safety features that insure both the physical and mental well being of the user, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.